Happy Birthday
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: My first Spirited away story. Birthday One-shot for now, may become a multi-chapter story. Sorry if it isn't very good. Please review thank you for reading guys.


**Happy birthday Sen **

I walked home from school happily; I was listening to my favourite songs on my IPod. The song that happened to be playing was Enchanted by Taylor swift **(Don't own)**. This song reminded me of the Spirit world. I missed that place like crazy, and the mysterious dragon boy who roamed there. I longed to see him again, just to see how he was, maybe hold his hand again.

I didn't really realised how I felt when I was there, heck I was ten. But when I grew up more and my friends started to get boyfriends and I wondered why I wouldn't I realised, throughout the years. I loved him.

At first I thought it was a silly little crush, but I realised when I had to turn down one of the most popular boys at my school, I loved the dragon boy, always had and probably, always would.

Although I couldn't tell anyone about the spirit world, they would think I was mad. My parents didn't remember so I couldn't talk to them. All I had to tell was my diary. I also drew pictures of all those from the spirit world and treasured each and every one. I had become a good artist over the few years and drawing was my hobby was to draw.

The reason I was so happy that day was the fact it was my birthday, my fifteen to be exact. I was almost home. I was at that age, but I still loved getting presents from my family and friends.

I smiled again walking down the path to my house; it was a rather big three bedroom, but had a cosy feel to it. The front was nicely decorated and I would always put new flowers in the pots aligned neatly along the walls.

I stepped inside to see my parents sipping at their coffees, I sighed slightly. Nothing planned then. I looked around the front room to see any signs of presents.

"Hah." I muttered walking over to a package sat on the windowsill nearest the door. I took the pastel and sighed once again, not mine. After placing it back I spoke once again. "Mum, Dad?" they looked over at me. "Well?" They shrugged still sipping at that damn coffee in there hands.

"It's my birthday!" I exclaimed rather fed up. My dad started chuckling before pointing to the most obviously place in the room, the fire place. I saw a pile of presents stacked up against it. "Oh." I muttered to myself before cheerfully slinging my bag down and walking to the pile of presents. My mum then spoke.

"Open the present with holes in first dear." I glanced at the second biggest present in the lot which was located on its own. I sat down carefully and opened the lid. In there laid a kitten who looked to be about a few months old.

"Aww." I picked up the small kitten and stared at his green blue eyes. He was white but had little grey patches. "Mizu" shortly followed after. I giggled happily and placed the kitten on my school jumper that lay on the floor.

"Chihiro, you know better than to place the kitten on your jumper, you've only being wearing that for a day." My mum moaned slightly before sighing and taking another sip at her coffee. "Fine, it's your birthday. I'm letting you off." She flashed a smile at me before watching me open the second present, which was quite large.

I opened it slowly and gasped at what lay in the package. A laptop! A new laptop for me! I grinned widely before yelling.

"Thanks mum, dad!" It was the only day of the year I could act like a child again, well apart from Christmas and even then I got lectured on my table manners and such.

After opening the laptop box I took a closer look at the laptop. The top was a shiny pearly white colour. And inside was a big screen and a black keyboard with keys that were black, apart from the lettering and numbering on the keys, they were turquoise.

The grin wouldn't fade from my face as I opened more presents. Soon all the presents were opened, I had received a kitten as well as many other items for it such as a bed, a litter box, food, accessories and kitten toys. I also got my new laptop, and received a few accessories for that. I got some new drawing equipment and a new case for my IPod.

"Thanks again." I said to parents after I finished putting everything away, I went to my room with Mizu and put him on my bed, he was now sleeping. I put all his kitten toys, food and such in the large section I had in my room which was fenced off slightly. I made it hoping I would be able to have a pet.

My room was black, white and turquoise which I liked. I had a large futon and built in closet as well as a bathroom for myself. I had a lot of my drawings up on one wall. And the room as a whole suited my tastes quite well.

I sorted everything out and put Miku in his bed, carefully taking my jumper out from under him; it was now covered in white cat fur. I then decided to change out of my uniform. I ended up putting on a simple sky blue dress with matching flats. I re-combed my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror. I was growing up.

My long brown hair cascaded down my shoulders as I took out the hairband I had been given by my friends in the spirit world. I put it round my wrist like a bracelet and walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday Chihiro!" reaching the bottom step I slipped slightly in surprise and ended up jumping up and onto the floor. My friend Ai smiled and handed me a box. "Open it, open it!" she chanted excitedly. I opened it and found a charm bracelet in there, with many charms. A pencil charm, a cat charm, a book charm and a best friend charm were on it. I hugged Ai and smiled.

"Thanks so much!" she giggled and soon both of us were laughing a lot. My parents walked to me with a cake placed in their hands. It had fifteen candles and had turquoise icing with a simple message which read "Happy birthday Chihiro" They then all started singing happily. I smiled and tears formed into my eyes, but I held them in, I didn't need to have that flashback now.

_Flashback: _

"_Promise we will meet again."_

"_Promise." _

_End of flashback _

I still smiled as I blew out the candles, but looked over at the package still laid on the windowsill.

"Mum, Dad, who's the package for?" if it wasn't mine it had to be one of theirs.

"Someone called Sen; I think the package was sent to the wrong address." I gasped slightly before holding back more tears.

"Later, I told myself. Later"

Ai was round for a long time, I showed her Miku, who she absolutely adored. She promised to bring round her kitten next time, a female kitten called Rima. When she finally left I secretly grabbed the parcel from the windowsill and ran upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me.

I received a soft mew from Miku and I smiled at him. I then swiftly opened the package and a letter dropped out. A present still lay inside the packaging though. I opened the present first.

Tears streamed down by eyes as I looked at the present, it was a picture book from the spirit world, and it contained pictures of everyone, even No-face. There also was another charm; this one was a dragon though.

I then read the letter.

_**Dear Sen (Chihiro) **_

_**I am writing to see how you were and to talk to you really.**_

_**I would like to inform you that everyone misses you and hopes you enjoy the picture book of us all. You may not know but Zeniba, No-face and I have been watching you throughout the years with the hairband you own. I thought I first tell you I love you, and that I always have. **_

At this point I was sobbing quite a lot.

_**I promise that I will see you again soon, and wish you all the best. **_

_**Happy birthday Chihiro. **_

_**Love Kohaku **_

I sobbed and uttered the words, I love you too. I then blacked out.


End file.
